plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Lily
EU: €2.69 UK: £1.99 TR: ₺7.99 AU: $4.49 PL: 12,38zł MEX: $39.00 BRL: R$5,99 ID: Rp45,000 PHIL: ₱135.07 |unlocked china = Collect 45 stars, collect 10 Power Lily Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = From seedling to sapling, to full grown foliage, Power Lily's experience as a life coach has shown her the best way to empower and support plants everywhere.}} Power Lily is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that produces Plant Food for the player when planted, but in turn, it has a very slow recharge. It is an instant use plant that will disappear once it produces the Plant Food. In the Chinese version of the game, it is unlocked after collecting every star in Pirate Seas. Origins Power Lily is based on the Lilium, a genus of herbaceous flowering plants which grow from bulbs. Its name is a portmanteau between "power," referencing its powerful ability to create Plant Food and "flower lily," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Its costume, a pair of black glasses with a red bow, is a reference to the Hello Kitty series. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Very Slow Power Lilies create one Plant Food out of thin air. Usage: single use, instant Special: creates one Plant Food From seedling to sapling, to full grown foliage, Power Lily's experience as a life coach has shown her the best way to empower and support plants everywhere. Strategies General Only use Power Lilies in higher stages if there are few or no zombies that provide Plant Food. Power Lilies are best used in the Endless Zones, especially after level 30, as the zombies may only drop one or two Plant Food during a level. Plant Food is very helpful for getting tons of sun by using it on Twin Sunflowers, freezing all the zombies with an Iceberg Lettuce, buttering all the zombies with a Kernel-pult, or summoning a deadly melon hail with a Winter Melon. Other than that, the player can also use it by selecting the Power Lily and its duplicate to replenish Plant Food because of Plant Food scarcity on higher levels and as well as on higher zombie concentrations. Without them, the player is forced to use Power Ups in some situations where in killing any zombies getting close to the Player's House is almost impossible. Endless Zone In Arthur's Challenge, especially on three digit levels where Wizard Zombies and Dark Ages Gargantuars come in great concentrations, Power Lily makes a great use here, but you must have a Tile Turnip. At least four of those can be planted on any desired column, but they are best to be safe from behind. Then, you can combine the power of Sun-shroom, Iceberg Lettuce, Laser Bean, Magnet-shroom, Winter Melon, or Twin Sunflower. Not only will you just conserve one Plant Food, but you will also able to cut off the horde and drastically increase your sun production. You may require boosting plants before entering the Endless Zone. Consider refilling your stack by delaying the last zombie in the final wave by saving its life by digging the plant that would kill that zombie. Have the last standing zombie eat a Wall-nut. Keep the zombie busy by eating it but do not overdo it. Once it has reached the second degrade, have it repaired by Wall-nut First Aid. An alternative strategy would be the usage of either Chard Guard or Hurrikale to keep the zombies from reaching the player's home. Keep on placing Power Lilies until your Plant Food stock is full. However, the execution of this tactic will be better and faster if you can provide a copy of it. In extremely high levels of Dead Man's Booty, Power Lily is best used in conjunction with boosted Iceberg Lettuce because there is a high chance of getting caught off-guard after a few seconds have passed by since the Pirate Zombie steps inside the lawn. And by surprise, is a follow-up attack from a group of zombies. For example, in the picture on the right. Assuming the level has just began. The first Pirate Zombie definitely appears to signify the beginning of the onslaught. After a short while, tons of Imp Cannons, Swashbuckler Zombies, Conehead and Buckethead Pirates will be reinforced to attack you right on the spot as you build up your sun production and defense parameters. In this case, you place an Iceberg Lettuce on a safe column and feed it with Plant Food. Be conservative on spending though but if you require pitting the horde down to temporarily get the upper hand, have two Power Lilies. Do not worry about losing your stack of Plant Food since the main goal is to survive. Only refill your stack once the horde subsides to the minimum level. Do this on any other levels of Endless Zones if you feel you are in the risk of being outmatched. Power Lily pairs very well with Tile Turnip, as the latter's chain effect can greatly amplify the one single Plant Food that the Power Lily generates. In return, Power Lily allows for more frequent usage of Tile Turnip, due to two Tile Turnips (250 sun, which is a reasonable cost) generating huge amounts of sun, especially when Power Lily is imitated, allowing the player to plant more Tile Turnips. Gallery Trivia *The player can use the Plant Food from Power Lily on a Twin Sunflower for a profit of 75 (50 if pre-1.7) sun. *Power Lily, Thyme Warp, Electric Blueberry, and Gold Bloom are the only plants with a "Very Slow" recharge in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *There is a glitch in some Dark Ages levels that feature Wizard Zombies. When a Wizard Zombie turns a Power Lily into a sheep, the Power Lily will give a Plant Food and become a sheep. When the Wizard Zombie is killed, the Power Lily will turn back and give another Plant Food, therefore giving you one extra Plant Food for the same cost. *If Power Lily is planted at the very end of any level, it will not produce any Plant Food and will just stay on the lawn and do its idling animation seen in the Almanac and seed selection screen. **This can be done easily by using Imitater. **If the player is dragging Plant Food at the moment the game is ending, it can be fed to that Power Lily, making it produce two Plant Foods. *It could be dug after producing the Plant Food to reduce the sun cost before. This has already been fixed now. *Although lilies are aquatic plants in real life, Power Lily cannot be planted on the water in Big Wave Beach in-game. *As of the 2.7.1 update, the Power Lily can no longer be damaged by zombies. **However, Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwaves can still kill it, even before it spawns the Plant Food. *A.K.E.E. looks quite similar to Power Lily design-wise. **Cost wise, both are 175 sun. *Power Lily bears a resemblance to Twirlip from Super Mario Galaxy 2. *If you press the Power Lily seed packet before finishing the level, when the level finishes and you plant it, it will not activate. Same happens with the Gold Bloom. *Power Lily is the only instant use-plant to have a Plant Food effect. **This however, is a glitch. es:Lirio poderosoru:Силовая лилияde:Powerlilie Category:Premium plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces